


cravings

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sensation Play, Suspension, bondage restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Meisa doesn’t have your typical pregnancy cravings.





	cravings

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

It’s been awhile since Jin has worn skirts, but that’s exactly what he’s doing now. The linen is a little rough, but it still feels kind of amazing. He really wishes he could trail his fingers along the material, but he can’t do much of anything at the moment. His wrists are cuffed together, tied above his head to the door jamb with a soft length of rope. He’d had to rig that himself; Meisa’s whims were unpredictable. Fingers snapped to draw his attention, Jin focuses on his wife. She’s starting to show, her belly round and breasts full, but still looking hot in a halter top and leather pants.

“You’re so pretty,” she says seriously, and Jin smiles. “Look at yourself.”

She steps out of the way and Jin sees his reflection in the mirror across the room. He hasn’t seen the finished product yet — she had wanted to be the one to doll him up, complete with body waxing and hair curling — and he gasps at the sight. Aside from the rather broad shoulders and muscular arms made more noticeable by stretching over his head, he could be looking at an honest-to-god female. Meisa had done a good job, too, from the sparkles on his eyelids to the cute outfit she’d picked out for him.

“I always have been good at this,” he says sheepishly, tasting strawberries as the girl in the mirror bites her lip.

Meisa leans forward and steals a taste for herself. “My beautiful mistress, all tied up and ready for me. Enjoy looking while you can, because soon I’ll take away your sight.”

Instead of staring at himself in the mirror, he looks at her, memorizing her face and the way she’s smirking at him. Too soon, she walks away from him, hips swaying as she pulls a length of velvet from their nightstand drawer. Meisa returns, twirling the blindfold. She stops, maddeningly out of reach, though with the way Jin’s wrists are bound is the main factor in that situation.

“I want you to focus on how everything _feels_ , not on the fact that you can’t see,” Meisa breathes the words into Jin’s ear. He barely nods, preferring to lean into her touch as she tucks a few strands of his hair behind his ear. She kisses him once more, then steps back. “Close your eyes now.”

Jin does as he’s told, and tries to concentrate on how it feels. Meisa’s touch is gentle as she ties the blindfold in place; the velvet is much softer than he’d anticipated. It must have had something to do with his concentration. Then her fingernails rake up his smooth thighs and he gasps, struggling a little in the restraints.

“Up,” Meisa whispers, and Jin uses all of his upper body strength to hold onto the ropes as he lifts his knees. He’s only a little bit out of shape, but he doesn’t have to do it for too long before Meisa steps between his widespread legs and slides her hands all the way up to his ass, where she grabs onto bare flesh because they saw no reason to bother with panties.

“Baby,” he whispers, referring both to her and the pudge of her belly that rubs up against his cock as she lifts his skirt. “I don’t know if I can hold us both up.”

“I can hold myself up just fine,” she replies, her voice a bit icy as her breath tickles his ear. “It’s not nearly time for that anyway.”

Jin inhales sharply as he feels something feathery drift up his thighs, dusting across his cock and continuing up to his sensitive collarbone. He squirms and she chuckles, moving up to his face where she outlines his mouth with a single feather. His lips automatically part, wanting more than anything to kiss her, but he can’t reach her to bring her close. All he can do is wrap his legs around her, which presses his cock further into her stomach, the friction not nearly enough.

Instantly she steps back and he whines, rolling his hips against nothing, and his next noise dies in his throat as she brings the feathers between his legs to tease him again.

His thighs quiver, mostly from being tickled, and he can’t help gasping when it doesn’t stop. Jin can hear Meisa’s soft laughter, and it drives him wild. He needs her to do something, _anything_ , and he’s not above begging.

“Baby. Satsuki. Please,” Jin gasps. His arms are beginning to quake. He feels Meisa step away. The room is silent, and he can’t help but wonder where she’d gone. Surely she hadn’t slipped past him to leave him alone for a while? He thinks about putting his legs down, returning his feet to the floor, but a pair of leather straps stop him, specifically around his ankles.

Jin imagines the layout of their room and realizes that his wife has tied him to the bedpost and a desk chair, holding him in mid-air with his legs spread open. It’s only marginally frightening since he can’t see anything, but the fear quickly transfers into arousal and he’s very aware of the gravity pulling him down towards _nothing_ as his skirt flutters around his thighs.

“Satsuki, where are you?” he asks quietly. Nothing answers him, not even a footstep, but he knows she’s there, watching him fall apart under her control without even doing anything. The feather is long gone but he still feels it, tingling along his collarbone and up the length of his cock, and his body rocks towards nothing as he lets out a whine of frustration.

“Jin,” her voice drifts over, and he falls still. “You’re so hot right now.”

Jin _feels_ hot right now, the silk blouse and pleated skirt way too heavy on his burning skin. All he wants is something — anything — to touch him, because these pseudo-quivers are driving him crazy. “Please,” he chokes out, “please touch me, just do something.”

“You think you’re going to get what you want that easily?”

Jin is quick to respond. “No, no, of course not. Just, _please_.”

He nearly jumps out of his skin when hot breath ghosts along his collarbones; there’s nothing he can do to get away and his attempts only earn him more laughter from Meisa. “Why don’t you tell me what it is you want most, then?”

“I want you on me,” he gets out, his voice gruff as he snaps his hips so hard that it weighs down on his wrists and hurts like a bitch.

“I thought you couldn’t hold us both up,” she replies, a hint of amusement in her tone. “It would be bad if I fell, you know.”

“Hold on to me, then,” he says, sounding more ornery than he intended, and he can barely grab onto the ropes securing his wrists before she’s hopping up onto his chest. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she balances and swings one leg over his waist.

He can feel her, her heat reaching his cock but not yet around it, hovering just enough to tease him. Her baby bump presses into his abdomen and he arches towards it, feeling like he’s defying gravity with nothing but space below him.

“My beautiful mistress,” she says again, her voice lower than his moan that slips out when she scratches her nails down his chest and snags a nipple through the blouse. “You’ve been so good, and lucky for you, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

God bless second trimester hormones, Jin thinks, using all of his strength to hold onto the rope as she slides down onto his cock. She’s practically dripping wet, and he can’t help but groan appreciatively.

Jin loses himself in Meisa’s warmth, distracted by her rounded belly. He desperately wants to run his hands all over her, especially her baby bump. It’s so warm against his own abdomen, and Jin involuntarily thrusts up the moment he thinks of Meisa’s breasts. They’ve gotten a bit fuller, and he clenches his hands together as he wishes he could touch them too.

“Move,” Meisa says, gently rocking her hips.

A low growl tears from Jin’s lungs as he tries to comply, abdominal muscles working in the most obscene reverse crunch possible. The desk chair scrapes against the floor and his hands bang against the top of the door; he is so going to be feeling this later, but it’s worth it to feel her inner walls contract around his cock with each shallow thrust. He doesn’t dare go any harder than that, lest they break the rope and potentially Jin’s back, though gravity is on his side as his speed increases enough for Meisa to bounce back down onto him.

“Mm, Jin,” she mumbles into his chest, gripping onto his sides where there may or may not be some extra flesh as she sits up to ride him properly.

“I wanna see you,” he mumbles, hissing at the mixture of pain and pleasure he seeks out by moving faster.

One of her hands slides up to comb through the hair that’s beginning to stick to his temple and neck, petting him gently. Meisa carefully undoes the knot holding the blindfold together, and Jin hisses at the ticklish way it slides down against the side of his face.

The lights are dim in their room, so it isn’t as harsh to finally open his eyes. While he’d been blindfolded, Meisa had lost her halter top, and her breasts are bouncing with every gentle thrust he makes.

“I really wanna touch you, too,” Jin gasps out, a hopeful note in his voice.

Meisa laughs at that, caressing the side of his face. “That would mean I’d have to untie you, and I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Jin tries to pout, but it’s overcome by his arousal as Meisa starts to rock back and forth, taking him in deeper with each thrust up. He feels like his wrists are about to break and he can’t bring himself to care, pushing up into her harder, bruises be damned. He’s on a hiatus anyway.

“Jin,” she moans, meeting his eyes that have a hard time opening and squinting through the lust. He can see the sparkles that extend his eyelashes and gets another burst of strawberry on his tongue that darts out to lick his lips. She starts to tighten around him and he watches her come, his body moving in ways that should be physically impossible to push through her contracting muscles.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans, leaning his head back against the door as he arches again, his hips snapping beyond his control. “I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t you dare,” she hisses, and he screams as he tries to hold back.

All at once she stops moving, both of their bodies falling still as they breathe heavily, and Jin focuses on the pain in his wrists to hold off his orgasm. “Ow,” he mutters.

“Baby,” she chastises him, smiling as she leans up to brush their lips together. She’s out of breath and sweaty and her flushed face looks even better with her extra weight. “Do you want me to let you down?”

Jin shakes his head. “I want you to let me _come_.” Everything kind of aches, but all he can focus on is the pain in his wrists and the fullness of his balls. “Please.”

Meisa teasingly sighs, then carefully gets up. Jin whimpers at the loss of contact, but soon enough his ankles are being released. Carefully he rests his weight on his feet, and his wrists start to feel better, though Meisa leaves him tied.

He has no idea what she plans to do, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long. Meisa has the blindfold again, but this time she uses it to tease his cock. Jin wriggles more during this than when he’d been tickled with the feather, but finally Meisa decides to have mercy. Jin gasps as she wraps the velvet around him, stroking him with it, and a surge of pleasure courses through his aching body as he finally achieves release.

His eyes flutter open and he looks down to see that he’d come on her belly, which she smears around with her fingers as she looks up at him with a smile. “You look like a debauched whore,” she tells him, and he catches a glimpse of his wild hair, mussed clothes, and skewed makeup in the mirror.

“I love you, too,” he replies pointedly, and Meisa presses their lips together, in no rush to untie the rope.


End file.
